Teenagers
by Canciones de Cuna
Summary: Killua puee notar los inevitables cambios de Alluka, de niña a mujer, y aunque no esté del todo de acuerdo, no desea perderse esa etapa en la vida de su hermana.


Bien, llegó el momento conmovedor del día (?): les cuento, yo soy la hija menor de la familia y mis hermanas son mucho más grandes que yo, así que... quería retratar en un fic lo que se siente ver crecer a alguien, sea un hermano, un primo o un hijo. Espero poder retratar esa sensación que se tiene, y que ustedes se sientan identificados o no...

_**Disclaimer:**_ Ningún personaje que aquí aparezca o sea mencionado me pertenece, todos son propiedad de su respectivo autor: **Yoshihiro Togashi.**

* * *

Todo comenzó en una mañana al azar.

Al sentir los rayos del sol colándose por la venta y tocando su rostro, Killua se despierta muy a su pesar. Apretando los dientes, quita la sabana de su cuerpo. Su cabello estaba despeinado, totalmente revuelto, las marcas de la almohada en sus mejillas, los ojos somnolientos y la boca ligeramente entreabierta… Sí, era una gran imagen de sí mismo… Arrastrando los pies, se encaminó al baño, pasando por el extenso pasillo a un ritmo lento, y al notar la puerta cerrada maldijo su mala suerte; si tan solo se hubiera despertado antes, ahora estaría en el baño.

_«Espero que Alluka se apresure. »_ Pensaba entre bostezos, recostando su cuerpo en la pared más próxima.

De pronto, oyó varios ruidos extraño; objetos cayendo al suelo y los lamentos de su hermana por su torpeza. Él se preocupó ¿acaso ella estaría bien? Invendido por la curiosidad, y el sentimiento de preocupación, su mano sostuvo el pomo de la puerta y lentamente la entreabrió.

—¿Alluka? —dice su nombre en un murmullo, sin tener la intención de asustarla. Y cuando sus ojos azules se posan en la silueta de la pelinegra se sorprende de lo que ve.

Su hermana mirándose en el espejo, una de sus manos busca el apoyo en el lavabo mientras que la otra sostiene, de manera temblorosa, un alargador de pestañas intento usarlo de la manera correcta… está asustada. Eso puede verse a simple vista, pero pareciera que toma el valor necesario y continua intentándolo… ve toca clase de productos de belleza, desparramados sobre el suelo, perfumes y peines en la tina, hasta incluso pinceles finos y brochas en el lavabo.

_«¿Ella está… maquillándose? »_ Se pregunta a sí mismo, sabiendo que la respuesta está delante de sus ojos. Por una extraña razón siente su garganta seca y una sensación incomoda se apodera de él. ¡Pero sí Alluka era solo una niña! No tendría que estar creciendo tan aprisa, esas cosas de mujeres y señoras…. No para niñas bonitas e inocentes como su hermanita.

Al sentirse observada, voltea su rostro de inmediato. —¡Onii-chan!—. Su grito de sorpresa hace que el albino se tense en su lugar y, al intentar ocultarse, caiga al suelo abriendo la puerta de par en par. —Onii-chan ¿Te encuentras bien?

La preocupación de su hermana le hace sonreír. _«Ella es tan buena niña. »_ Dice en su mente. —Todo está bien, no te preocupes por tu Onii-chan…

—Pero…

—Descuida—. Con un ágil salto se levanta del suelo. —¿Lo ves? ¡Estoy bien! —dice con una sonrisa en el rostro; la cual, fue capaz de convencer a la niña.

Sus labios se curvaban hacia arriba, formando una enorme y brillante sonrisa. —¡Okay!—. Ella parpadea y una pequeña "o" aparece en su rostro. —Onii-chan… ¿qué hacías en la puerta?

Eso lo tomó desprevenido. Y comienza a balbucear un sinfín de frases incoherentes mientras rasca su mejilla nerviosamente, se sentía acorralado y lo que menos quería era enfurecer a la pelinegra; Alluka espera pacientemente por una respuesta. No piensa en nada más, solo la invade la curiosidad y quiere entender el porqué de las acciones de su hermana mayor.

_«¡Piensa, piensa en algo! » _Se dice a sí mismo. La expresión tierna en el rostro de la menor no ayuda demasiado, no quiere mentir pero puede evitarlo. —Y-yo… q-quería usar el… baño…—. _«En parte, esa respuesta es cierta… »_ Completa en su mente antes de suspirar.

—¡Oh!—. Se cubre la boca alarmada ¡con que eso había sido! —Lo siento mucho Onii-chan ¡me iré de inmediato!—. Velozmente recoge sus pertenencias y antes de irse por el corredor le sonríe amablemente al mayor.

Otro suspiro escapa de sí. _«¡Eso estuvo cerca! » _Piensa llevando una mano hasta su pecho, sintiendo el acelerado latir de su corazón; no quiere decepcionar a su hermana y tampoco desea que ella piense mal de él.

¡Esto de ser hermano mayor era difícil!

Ignorando cualquier pensamiento inútil, decide continuar con la rutina de todos los días.

Aun no comprende el por qué Alluka estaba arreglándose en el baño y mientras cepilla sus dientes no puede evitar preguntarse: _"¿será que ella tiene novio?"._ Y escupiendo el contenido en su boca se responde a sí mismo _"¡Por supuesto que no!"._

Ningún muchacho, zángano o perdedor, tendría la oportunidad de cortejar a su hermana. ¡No mientras él estuviese vivo!; tampoco sí él estuviese muerto, se aseguraría de encontrar una manera de regresar para atormentar a esos buenos para nada; ni siquiera podían mirarla al pasar, porque se aseguraría de acabar con ellos antes de que ocasionen problemas; ya su mente estaba planeando todo tipos de escenarios, los cuales todos tenían en común una cosa… se aseguraría de que parezcan accidentes.

Pero quiera o no… ella está comenzando a crecer.

Y eso le dolía.

¿Pero qué iba a hacer? Era algo inevitable...

Unas horas después, desde el marco de la puerta de su habitación, pudo ver como su hermanita jugaba a los videojuegos, recostada sobre el suelo y concentrada en el televisor. ¿Eso era malo? No. Lo "malo" era que ella usaba la camisa favorita del albino…. Tal parece que ella se estaba acostumbrando.

Una musiquita se escuchó. Ah, eso. Ella había pasado al siguiente nivel.

_«Otra vez tomó lo mío sin pedir permiso. » _Pensaba con una sonrisa nerviosa en el rostro. Claro que no iba a regañarla, por supuesto que no, pero no puede evitar mimarla. Se le acerca tratando de no interrumpir su juego. —Permiso para usarla, concedido. —le dijo al colocarse en cuclillas para acariciarles los cabellos; no estaba molesto. Se acostumbró a malcriarla y consentirla…

Ella le sonrío traviesamente, sabía lo que estaba haciendo, pero oír las palabras de su hermano la hizo sumamente feliz; él suspiró antes de sentarse a su lado y verla jugar.

¿Pero qué más podía hacer? Era su linda y pequeña hermanita.

La pelinegra vuelve el rostro y le sonríe. —¡Onii-chan, juguemos juntos! —pide al sostener el joystick y estirar el otro hacia el albino.

Minutos después…

La cara llorosa de Alluka aparecer al perder en los videojuegos y exclama _"¡Una vez más!"_ sin perder esa expresión. A su lado, Killua mira con desinterés el televisor y al final sonríe. El tiempo pasa y "el enfrentamiento" se intensifica, ambos quieren ganar, o al menos ese es el objetivo de la pelinegra y apretando un último botón logra cumplir su objetivo.

Ella comenzó a saltar alegremente y él la miró con una sonrisa.

Parecen que hay ciertas cosas que no cambian.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando eran jóvenes, siempre intentaron ser unidos, más las circunstancias y su propia familia impidió que esto fuera así.

Pero mientras tuvieran la oportunidad, disfrutaban al máximo los momentos en que estaban juntos. Ya sea divirtiéndose con sus juguetes, correteando con Mike, o hasta incluso observando el cielo en completo silencio ¡Todo era grandioso! Mientras ellos estuvieran juntos, todo sería perfecto…. Pero aunque fuesen un dúo unido y sólido, hubo ocasiones en las que se comportaban realmente como hermanos normales.

Durante una semana, Alluka se mantuvo callada al romper el juguete favorito de Killua, pero luego, con intervención de Nanika, logró repararlo y devolvérselo a su dueño. Aunque no recibió alguna clase de regaño, se entristeció por mentirle y desde ese día prometió que se convertiría en una niña buena.

Tanto su padre como su madre le ordenaron que ellos no debían pasar tiempo juntos, porque para los adultos Killua debía hacer cosas más importantes que desperdiciar el tiempo con Alluka. Y aun así, teniendo a todos sus familiares en su contra, ella se aferraba obstinadamente a que él regresaría; incluso cuando la encerraron en aquella habitación, la pelinegra sabía que su hermano mayor iría a verla y jugar una vez más con ella.

—¿Otra vez… volviste a hacer, no? —murmuró la pequeña con los ojos empañados por las lágrimas. Ver las manchas rojizas en el rostro y la ropa del albino no le gustaba. Su hermano se sentó frente a ella—. Matar es malo…

—Lo sé…—. Intentó secar las lagrimitas con sus pequeños dedos. —No hagas lo que yo hago. —le dijo cuando volvía de uno de sus trabajos, con el fin de que su hermanita no se convirtiera en alguien como él.

Alluka llora mientras con una de sus manos sostiene su peluche favorito. Su rostro se sonroja y las lágrimas caen por sus mejillas regordetas. Llora por la tristeza que siente, no le gusta lo que su querido hermano hace y se siente molesta por no poder impedir que Killua hiciera esas cosas malas; en esa ocasión, el niño le revuelve los cabellos a su hermana mientras le dice que todo estará bien.

Y ella, obviamente va a confiar en él. Tanto Nanika como Alluka confían en Killua… los tres saben que algún día, ellos tres estarán juntos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Siendo apenas unos niños, deseaban convertirse en adultos. Pero ahora ya crecidos, anhelan seguir siendo unos críos.

Lo que Killua piensa mientras ve a su hermana _"¿Qué vas a hacer? Ella está creciendo". _Ve como ella continúa viendo la televisión, sentada sobre unos almohadones mientras que él está en el sillón, y su entrecejo se frunce; si debe ser honesto, desea que Alluka siga siendo la misma niña dulce y tierna que hoy es.

Alegre y divertida adolescencia; una etapa que ambos transitan, pero de diferentes maneras.

Una fase rebelde donde se oculta la vergüenza.

Una cara mantiene una mueca de indiferencia mientras que la otra una sonrisa inocente.

En algunas ocasiones él pensaba seriamente, si ella no cambiaba esa actitud la gente la lastimarían. Y no podía permitirlo, porque él también sufriría con ella aunque tratase de ocultarlo.

El tiempo transcurre y ambos siguen creciendo.

Killua descubre lo que está sucediendo con su hermana: ella se enamoró; aquellos cambios, desde el maquillaje, la ropa, la forma de caminar y sonreí, todo se debía a la aparición de una persona. Una persona que fue capaz de cambiar el mundo de Alluka… intenta buscar más respuestas, entender mejor la situación, pero por pedido de la menor decide dejar las cosas de ese modo. Solo para hacerla feliz.

Pero aquel día _─ ese que no deseaba que llegara ─_ hizo desaparecer la sonrisa de su hermana.

El día que alguien rechazara a su hermana.

Rompiéndole el corazón sin ninguna consideración.

Desde el marco de la puerta, con una mueca de disgusto en el rostro, el albino contempló la silueta de le pelinegra. Viendo en silencio continuaba lamentándose, sentada en la cama, por la situación. _« Y luego nosotros somos los despiadados ¿no? » _Intenta sonreír pero no lo consigue. No puede fingir, no en esta ocasión. —Alluka… —la llama en apenas un murmullo, que solo ella sería capaz de oírlo, más no le presta atención.

Él intento una vez más. ¡Maldición! Quería hacer algo por ella. Quería que sonriera, se deshiciera de las lágrimas y volviera de decirle _"¡Onii-chan!" _con dulzura.

—Dé…jame… —murmura al inclinar la cabeza hacia abajo, dejando que sus cabellos oscuros cubriesen su rostro.

Alluka llora desconsoladamente, mirando con tristeza la fotografía entre sus manos. Llorando por el amor que no pudo nacer, porque su persona amada ya tenía alguien especial en su vida… y no era ella; estruja el papel y deja caerlo al suelo. Ya nada le importa, porque ahora había perdido todas sus esperanzas, intentó entregar su corazón pero terminó lastimado antes de tiempo.

El albino aprieta los puños. Está molesto, no solo molesto, furioso. ¿Cómo alguien se atrevía a romperle el corazón? Se encargaría de él, le haría pagar por cada lágrima que su hermanita derramó en su nombre.

¿Cómo es que… no pudo protegerla de ese dolor? ¡Se suponía que ese era su deber! Cuidarla de cualquier daño que pudiese lastimarla.

_«No me gusta verla llorar. »_ Apretó los labios sin apartar la mirada de la muchacha. _«Lo detesto… detesto verla así. »_ Trató de pensar en algo que pudiera animarla y devolverle aquel estado. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, quizá esa idea serviría… ser un poco más honesto sería lo correcto.

—¡Alluka! —la llamó para luego cambiar su expresión a una más seria.

Oír ese grito la alteró. Volteó su rostro de inmediato, notando así que el albino se encaminaba a ella con una expresión seria en el rostro. —¿Onii…chan? —murmura sin entender la situación. ¿Había hecho algo malo? ¿Por qué no podía llorar tranquila en su habitación?

En un rápido movimiento, y sin dar ninguna explicación. Killua tomó la muñeca de su hermana, obligándola a levantarse de la cama, y obsequiándole una breve sonrisa comenzó a correr en dirección hacia la salida. Ignoró el grito de sorpresa y los pedidos porque se detuviera. Alluka siguió el ritmo de su hermano con algo de dificultad, viendo como salían del apartamento, bajaban velozmente las escaleras hasta la planta baja y salían del edificio ante la mirada atónita de los demás.

—¡Onii-chan! —grita asustada. No comprende lo que está sucediendo ¿por qué su hermano comienza a arrastrarla fuera del hotel?

Los ojos azules de la jovencita contemplan los alrededores. No puede dejar de correr, sus piernas tratan de seguir la marcha del albino, logra mantener el equilibrio y agradece que el agarre de su hermano se mantenga firme; deseando internamente que, por nada del mundo, no la suelte nunca; confundida y asustada, al escuchar la voz de su hermano levanta la mirada y mantiene su vista fija en el frente.

—Alluka—. La mira por encima de su hombro y sus labios comienzan a curvarse hacia arriba. —. ¡Eres muy importante para mí! —le dice sinceramente_. «Me aseguraré de decirlo de ahora en adelante. » _Completa en su mente, sin perder esa sonrisa alegre y vergonzosa.

¿Hacía donde la lleva? No está seguro, pero cualquier sitio estaría bien; encontraría algo que podría ser capaz de devolverle la sonrisa a su hermana.

Manteniendo esos ojos llorosos, Alluka siente que sus mejillas se sonrojan y que las lágrimas siguen cayendo lentamente, bañando su pálido rostro, y su corazón late a un ritmo acelerado. Siente que la tristeza va desapareciendo poco a poco, y así le abre el paso a otro sentimiento, le abre el paso a la alegría… ve que Killua no se detiene y que cada vez que puede le sonríe amablemente, siendo lo más honesto posible.

Ella se siente bendecida por tener un hermano como él.

—Onii-chan… —dice en un murmullo _«Estoy… tan feliz… » _Completa en su cabeza mientras comienza a llorar por la felicidad que sentía— ¡Onii-chan! —. Es lo último que dice antes de abrazarlo por la espalda.

Sería de ese modo. Hoy, mañana y siempre.

Él estará a su lado, cuidándola.

* * *

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, cualquier cosita que tengan para decirme es bien recibido. Muchas gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí, ya con eso estoy muy agradecida... y lo digo de verdad. ¡Nos vemos en otro fic! ¡Cuídense mucho!

**Atte:** _Canciones de Cuna._


End file.
